Drabble With Myself
by makeshiftdraco
Summary: A unique, "schizophrenic" style of writing with any pairing imaginable.
1. Default Chapter

Part One: "And surprisingly, I'm not as scary as I thought." Harry/Parvati

Parvati blushed as Harry inched across the bed, pointing the camera at her as he neared.

"I never should have got you that thing for Christmas," she laughed. She held the covers in front of her face defensively.

He pulled the sheets away playfully and took one of her hands in his own. "Hold still a moment. I want to get this shot of you in the sunlight."

She complied reluctantly as he slid off the bed and focused on her face. "Harry, I feel silly."

"Just wait," he said cheerfully.

She sighed and gave him a patient smile. Her gaze wandered out the window. The sounds of birds outside made her close her eyes in contentment.

She turned back to Harry.

The camcorder hung at his side. He gazed at her dreamily.

She blushed. "What is it?"

He blinked. "You're just so beautiful…"

She gave him a brief flustered smile and turned away.

Harry crawled across the bed and took her in his arms. "I've never really looked at anyone before, Parvati, but you…with you I can't help but look. When I look at you…I know the world is beautiful…even me."

She slid both arms around his neck. "I wish everyone could look at me the way you do. The only time I can ever be myself is when we're alone. I can finally be the real me. And surprisingly, I'm not as scary as I thought."

Part Two: "It was nothing." Ron/Snape

"And surprisingly, I'm not as scary as I thought," said Ron with a sulk.

Harry frowned. "Why were you working at the Haunted House anyways?"

Ron shrugged. "I had a free weekend. Why not earn a few sickles?"

They continued toward the dungeons steadily.

"Guess what?" said Ron, suddenly. "Snape actually showed up."

"He went to a haunted house?" mumbled Harry. He frowned again. "That's bizarre…did you jump out at him or anything?"

"You could say that…"

Ron pulled on the hood of his black cloak and slipped off to his coffin. _More bloody children…_he thought miserably. _They'll probably send their mothers after me for scaring them._

The corridor went silent. Ron fidgeted, waiting quietly for someone to emerge from the darkness.

Footsteps greeted him softly.

He waited until he could hear someone just past the curtain shadowing him. There was a pause. Just as his victim was about to continue, he sprang.

"Beware—ah, holy shit!"

Both Ron and his victim toppled into the floor, a sharp thud resounding as he pulled back and stared in horror. "I am so sorry."

The man grunted. "Weasley, you clumsy idiot."

Ron gasped. "Professor Snape." He pulled out his wand hurriedly. "Lumos."

A faint light struck the man's face. He was on the ground scowling. "Is it customary to assault all passersby or just professors you particularly dislike?"

Ron bristled then restrained himself. "I—lost my balance."

Snape scoffed. "Don't lie, Weasley. You'll only exacerbate your problems."

Ron stepped back as he began to lift himself up. The older man winced in pain suddenly.

Ron's eyes widened. "You're hurt."

"Just a sprained ankle," muttered Snape as Ron hoisted him up. "And I can manage perfectly well without your help."

"Very well," Ron let go.

Snape collapsed on the floor and grimaced. "You twat!"

Ron gazed at him a moment. "You said you didn't need my help." He bent down again and lifted Snape to his feet.

Ron tried to wrap an arm around the older man's back without loosing his balance. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts," he muttered. He paused.

Snape was studying him closely, a strange expression Ron had never seen before on his face.

Ron swallowed, wetting his lips nervously. "Are you alright? Don't put too much weight on that ankle."

Snape inhaled softly. "It's fine. I'm fine." He shifted, adjusting his grip on Ron's shoulder. His hand slipped, his body colliding with the young boy awkwardly.

Ron gasped, his body pressed against the wall.

They were kissing. Professor Snape had him pinned, their mouths locked together. Ron's hands grasped the older man's back feverishly. There was no shock, no disgust, just simplicity.

Perfection.

"Ron, are you alright?" asked Harry, anxiously.

"Um…yeah," Ron blinked slowly.

Harry stared at him. "Lost you for a moment there."

"Oh, I was just remembering something. It was nothing."

Part Three: "There's something I need to tell you." Remus/Sirius

"It was nothing," Remus told himself out loud.

He frowned and tangled a fist in his hair. "Get a hold of yourself, Remus." He threw himself into the chair dejectedly.

The fireplace flickered restlessly.

He had been thinking about Sirius again. He couldn't help it. All he could ever think about was Sirius.

He hadn't meant for it to happen. Remus hardly got any sleep these days, and when his insomnia acted up the night before, he couldn't help but watch the other boy sleep.

Sirius had looked so beautiful, and Remus had felt so alone.

He had kissed his best friend.

It was nothing.

Remus needed to get over this ridiculous infatuation.

"Oy, Moony!"

Remus cringed, his heart leaping as Sirius tossed himself on a nearby sofa.

"How's it going?"

Remus smiled stupidly. "Just fantastic." He swallowed. "How was your date?"

Sirius grinned mistfully. "It was great. She was great. I was great." His grin twitched as his mind drifted toward conceited thoughts.

Remus felt his chest ache briefly. "That's great, Sirius."

Sirius looked over as if surprised his friend was still there. "Yes, it is, but I'm done with her now. I'd much rather hang out with you…and the mates." He sat up and studied Remus a moment. "Are you alright, mate? You look ill."

Remus shifted under the other boy's gaze uncomfortably. He swallowed, his confidence slowly rising as his eyes met the strong brilliant face of his friend.

"Sirius…"

Remus' hand rested on the other boy's hand hopefully.

"There's something I need to tell you."


	2. DWM2

Part One: "It really is too bad this relationship just wasn't meant to last." Tom/Ginny

_There's something I need to tell you._ Ginny scribbled across the page.

_What?_

She composed herself and pressed her quill to the page. _I love you._

There was a brief pause. _I know._

_Tell me you love me, Tom._

_I can't do that._

She took the book in her hands, poised to slam it shut, her heart broken. She stopped, then snatched her quill._ Why?_

_I'd rather do it in person,_ came the silky reply.

Ginny's heart leaped. _How?_

_Ginny, if I were to ask for your help, you must be fully prepared for what you will be doing._

She sniffed. _I love you! I don't care what it takes!_

A cold chill tingled the back of her neck._ Very well…_

She sat, waiting instruction.

_Prick your finger._

She did so.

_Press it to the paper._

Dark scarlet blood seeped into the paper hypnotically.

She closed her eyes.

_Is that it?_

_I'm afraid such a thing can never be that simple, my dear._

She wrote frantically. _What must I do?_

There was a dead silence as five words appeared on the page.

_Die for me, Ginny Weasley._

She stared at the sentence in confusion. _What?_

An invisible hand clasped her throat.

_Die for me._

She dropped to the floor, a shady apparition slowly manifesting as she faded in and out of consciousness.

"Tom."

Two scarlet eyes flashed down at her in grim satisfaction.

"Tom, what are you—"

She was cut off as he kissed her, his hand burning the flesh of her pale white throat as their lips met.

"I love you, Ginny."

The words cut her soul like ice.

He smiled. "I love you. It really is too bad this relationship just wasn't meant to last."

Part Two: "Fucking hell!" Neville/Draco

"It really is too bad…this relationship just wasn't meant to last."

Neville stared at the ground, his cheek growing hot with embarrassment as Harry broke the news.

"Don't take this too harshly, Neville," Harry said softly.

"You're breaking up with me?" Neville cried in disbelief. "How could this day get any worse?"

Hermione passed by briskly. "Come on, you two. We've got Potions in five minutes."

"Bugger."

"And as Longbottom has graciously demonstrated once again," announced Snape rather maliciously, "if you fail to read the instructions and take precise measurements, your potions will undoubtedly be a complete load of crock."

Neville winced dejectedly.

"Class dismissed."

The rest of the students filed out anxiously, various Slytherins sniggering as they shuffled past.

Neville moved down the corridor lethargically, his hope crushed.

"Well, well, Longbottom…I've seen you pathetic, but I must admit this is the most pitiful I've seen you yet."

Neville turned around and scowled tearily. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Draco looked back at him, eyes sparking with amusement.

"So what's the trouble? Lose your slimy toad or something equally unimportant?"

Neville sniffed. "No…"

"Then what is it, you sobbing moron?"

"I was dumped, okay?"

The other boy seemed surprised by Neville's harsh tone. "Oh, I see." He watched Neville turn away.

"Well, whoever it was I'm sure they were making a mistake," he said suddenly. "A person who is genuinely goodhearted is hard to find."

Neville stared at him. The shock of such kind words coming from a regular antagonist was overwhelming.

The Slytherin stood there a moment then started off in the opposite direction.

Neville smiled a strange new feeling washing over him.

That blonde hair. Those pale gray eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured.

He had a crush on Draco Malfoy.

Rude, conceited Draco Malfoy.

Beautiful, sexy Draco Malfoy.

He had a crush, and he loved it.

Neville made his way toward the green house hurriedly. "I can't wait to show Professor Sprout!"

He stopped, spotting Draco Malfoy standing in the garden. He gaped in admiration.

Draco appeared to be waiting for something patiently.

Neville crept closer, his heart beat dragging.

Slowly, out of the woods, another figure made its may toward the blonde.

"Draco…"

Neville choked in horror.

Harry emerged from the trees, instantly rushing up to the Slytherin, his hands running across the lithe body in hungry appreciation.

Draco gave Harry a steady look. It was clear he had complete control over the slightly taller boy. "Harry, please…"

Harry paled. He licked his lower lip longingly. "Draco," he managed to sputter. "Please, I—"

Draco took the other boy's face in his hands mercifully, kissing him smoothly.

Harry moaned. "Merlin…"

Neville broke away from the scene, his body shaking.

He ran as fast as he could, praying he could hate them both, but he couldn't.

They were perfect together, and it only made him want them even more.

He grabbed a fistful of hair in frustration.

"Fucking hell!"

Part Three: "Give her up or give me up." Ron/Cho

"Fucking hell," gasped Ron as the girl beside him nibbled on his ear playfully.

Cho laughed, giving him a light kiss and pulling herself into his lap.

"I see you're finally enjoying yourself," she giggled.

Ron gave her a faint grin, then paused as if catching himself doing something particularly evil, and frowned. "I—I just can't."

"Always the martyr." She smiled. "Aw…is Ron feeling guilty?" She took him by the collar teasingly.

"It's not right," he murmured. "I wouldn't have started if I—"

"If what?" she asked. "If you hadn't miraculously forgotten you have a girlfriend?"

Ron looked away guiltily.

"You know, Ron…I might have believed that the first time, but it's a bit late to start feeling regret." She stood up and started putting her clothes on.

"I guess I just wanted a little adventure, okay? Everything was so dull…and she just wasn't ready…" He looked up. "And you…you were always so gorgeous. You talked to me, and that time you kissed me in the library…I couldn't help it!"

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "How could I do this to Hermione?"

Cho gave him a condescending look. "I think the better question is why do you keep coming back if it bothers you so much to hurt her? Be a man, Ron. Give her up or give me up."


	3. DWM3

Part One: "What will Father say?" Draco/Seamus

"Give her up or give me up," said Draco, giving Blaise a particularly nasty look.

Blaise frowned. "You can't possibly want me to make that kind of decision."

"Oh yes, I can."

Both stared at each other steadily.

Blaise sighed finally. "I love Pansy, Draco." He paused. "I'm sorry…"

Draco blinked. "So what was I? Some stupid fling?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Draco drew back, desperately trying to save what was left of his wounded pride. "I see how things are… Fine, go to her. Go to her and be happy."

He quickly turned on his heels and swept out of the common room. He walked toward the courtyard, hoping he could forgive the other boy…for Pansy's sake.

A pair of second years watched him as he kicked a nearby hedge in frustration.

He stomped on it fitfully, then froze. _Compose yourself, Draco._

He straightened up and gave his audience an impressive glare.

_I'll just give up guys all together. Father says it's about time I found a proper girl…one I can marry. A trophy wife. It's as simple as that._

He smoothed his hair and surveyed the courtyard, assuming his betrothed certainly must be in the general vicinity.

He smiled as a cute Ravenclaw girl glanced over at him. He started toward her smoothly.

"Catch you later, Dean. I'm going to stay out here and study for a bit."

Draco froze as a sandy haired boy passed in front of him waving to his housemate at the other end of the lawn.

It was Seamus Finnigan.

The Gryffindor glanced at Draco momentarily, brushed past, and planted himself under a tree.

Draco froze, his breath hitching in his throat.

_Girls. Pussy. Sweet hot pussy._

It was too late. He quickly switched directions and made his way toward the other boy.

Seamus looked up at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Erm…" Draco said stupidly.

"Really? That's fascinating." Seamus continued reading.

Draco recovered hastily and sat down beside the Gryffindor. "What are you reading?" he asked.

Seamus frowned. "Bugger off, Malfoy."

Draco ignored the comment and glanced at the page. "Oh, history…how terribly boring."

"I'll say," muttered Seamus. He flushed, catching himself actually conversing with the enemy.

Draco grinned. "Lovely day out, isn't it?"

"I'd prefer to enjoy it alone."

"Is that so?"

The other boy looked away.

Draco studied him a moment.

Seamus ran a hand through his hair, shaking.

Draco breathed.

The Gryffindor was actually flustered!

"It'd seem a shame to waste anything so beautiful by being alone," Draco muttered, glancing sidelong at the other boy.

Seamus blushed. "Um—well—I—What do you want, Malfoy?" He threw his book on the ground.

Draco contemplated answering but found that all the answers were either clichéd or just plain stupid, so he kissed Seamus instead.

The other boy gasped in surprise as their lips met.

Draco's hand ran down the slender, trembling body.

Seamus moaned, finally breaking down. His back arched, their rib cages clashing together.

"Touch me," Draco hissed, nibbling his way down the other boy's torso.

"Draco, I can't."

He sat up. "What is it? I thought you liked…this." He gestured around aimlessly.

Seamus smiled. "I love this." He copied Draco's gesture. "And I would love for it to continue, but as of now, we are in the middle of the courtyard and have a rather large audience of Ravenclaws watching us."

Draco paled. "Oh dear. The whole school will know."

Seamus grinned.

Draco buried his face in the other boy's chest. "What will Father say?"

Part Two: "Only they know…" Ron/Hermione

"What will Father say? Hermione sighed, looking at all the candy she had eaten.

She hastily shoved it under the couch as Harry stumbled in.

"Hermione, you've got to do something. Your boyfriend has gone mad!"

"What is it now?" she mumbled, standing up.

"See for yourself."

She started for the stairs. "Alright, but if this is another silly joke of yours…"

"I'm dead serious." Harry paled at the irony of his own terrible terrible pun. (Sorry all…dead serious…dead Sirius…it just happened.)

He paused as she strode up the stairs. "Hey, is that my Halloween ca—"

"Come along, Harry!"

"I have discovered the cure for cancer AND the common cold!" Ron exclaimed, prancing around the room.

Hermione eyed him warily. "That's great, Ron…um…What is it?"

"TEA WITH LEMON," he announced proudly.

She tried desperately not to laugh. "Really?"

"Yes," he replied sternly. "You're mocking me."

"No," she giggled. "I'm not. I'm truly impressed."

"Everything alright in here?" asked Harry, popping his head in.

"Yes," Ron hissed.

He bent toward Hermione. "I don't trust that one. He's after the secret to my genius."

She smiled. "Oh…I see."

She looked at Harry. "Get Dumbledore," she mouthed. She turned back to Ron.

"Tea with lemon…I never would have thought of that."

"Of course not!" Ron cried. "The squirrels told me! Only they know…"

Part Three: "You're quite certain you could get used to it though?" Ginny/Luna

"Only they know," muttered Luna.

Ginny watched absently as the other girl pointed at some picture in the Quibbler.

"Oh," she mumbled. _I don't know why I let this girl take me out._

She stirred her drink and stared at the table.

"Oh, and just look at this…"

Ginny frowned as Luna went off on another conspiracy tangent.

She slammed her face on the table suddenly. "Just shut up, Luna!"

"Are you alright, Ginny?'

Ginny glowered. "No, I just slammed my face into a table!"

"Looked like it hurt," Luna pointed out.

"It does hurt!" Ginny snapped.

Silence.

"Listen, Luna. If I had wanted ceaseless chatter, I could have gone out with friends."

Luna stared at her innocently. "I thought we were friends."

_Oh Merlin._

Ginny scolded herself for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm so stupid!" She slammed her face into the table again.

"Perhaps you should stop that," Luna said softly. "Since it tends to hurt…"

Ginny pulled away from the other girl's sympathetic grasp.

"What is bothering you, Ginny?"

"It's nothing," she muttered.

"I think you're lying horribly." The words came out blankly, devoid of any emotions as to whether that was a bad thing or not.

"I'm an idiot. That's all."

"All?"

"I thought…" Ginny started. She looked up as their hands met. "I thought that by asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you...you…"

"I wanted to spend time with you…You're my only friend, Ginny."

Ginny bit her lip. _Why can't I just shut up now?_

"I thought it might be an opportunity for us to become more than friends…"

Luna looked lost.

"Like a date," Ginny said.

Luna smiled. "That's sweet, Ginny."

Ginny sat there, unsure if that was the kind of response she wanted. "Yes, well… thank you?" she managed to squeak finally. Her cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm not sure if I'm into girls," Luna said, mainly to herself. "I'm almost certain I could be. Can I get back to you on that?"

Ginny blinked as the other girl began pondering.

She cracked.

"This is my love life, Luna! Quit being such a...such a…dorf!"

"A dorf?"

Ginny lunged across the table and kissed the Ravenclaw.

Luna reciprocated readily, surprising Ginny all the more.

Luna finally pulled back, touching her lips. "I think I could definitely like this." She paused. A tiny grin flickered on her face. "Yes, I'm quite certain."

She smiled at the now slightly maddened Gryffindor.

"You're such a freak!" Ginny shrieked.

Luna shrugged. "That doesn't seem to deter your attraction to me."

"Gah! Stop it for once, and be normal!"

Luna stood. "This evening has been simply lovely. I hope to do it again sometime."

Ginny paled. "You can't just go like that!"

"I can, and I am," Luna chimed. "Goodbye."

Ginny grabbed her cloak and dashed out the door. "Luna, wait!"

The blonde head bobbed in the dim light ahead of her.

"Luna, I—" She froze, giving up the chase.

She called out into the night plaintively. "You're quite certain you could get used to it though?"


	4. DWM4

Part One: Padma/Parvati "You're the most beautiful person in the world, and I want to love you."

"You're quite certain you could get used to it though?" asked Padma.

Parvati blinked. "Get used to what?"

"Me and Dean dating."

Parvati frowned at the mention of her latest ex. "Yes, that's fine. Why would I care?"

Padma shifted nervously. "I don't know…I just thought it would be better to double check."

"Oh."

_I wonder if she knows…if she knows what I am._

_I look at her, and I know its wrong, but I want her so badly. I know that it's sick and disgusting, but it only makes me love her more._

_She's my sister, and I love her._

Padma eyed her sister, her forehead wrinkled with concern. "Parvati, are you alright?"

Parvati shifted away. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You just seem so distant."

Their hands met.

"Leave me alone, Padma!"

_She's hurting. I can see it._

_I've seen her upset before, but never like this. Never alone._

_She's never avoided me before, and it bothers me when I can't help._

_We always tell each other everything. Why can't she talk to me now?_

"Is it the Dean thing?" Padma asked. "If it really bothers you, I'll break up with him."

Her sister looked away guiltily. "No, don't. Not for me."

"But you—"

"Forget about me, Padma! Be happy!"

_If I tell her…will she still love me? If I tell her…can we still be sisters?_

_If I tell her…_

_Padma, I want you. I love you…more than a sister. You're the most beautiful person in the world, and I want to love you._

Part Two: Katie/Alicia "That was nice."

"You're the most beautiful person in the world, and I want to love you."

Katie paled. "Oh wow…George, that's sweet."

He looked at her eagerly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, George. This is all a bit much."

His expression became one of misery and rejection. "No, I understand…I should have known."

Katie frowned. "Known what?"

"About Alicia. You're crazy about her, aren't you?"

The chaser seemed simply aghast at the idea. "I am not!"

She stomped. "Why does everyone thing I'm a lezzy?"

George shrugged. "Suit yourself. You can't keep denying it forever."

Katie kicked a nearby locker as he left. "Damn it all to hell! And damn me for being such an idiot!"

"Katie?"

She froze as a plaintive voice echoed from the pitch entrance.

Alicia rounded the corner, giving her an odd look.

Katie buried her face in her hands. "Oh fuck…how much did you hear?'

Alicia leaned against the lockers, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. "Pretty much all of the last bit."

Katie kicked the locker again. "Fuck!"

Alicia frowned. "Katie?"

The other girl whirled around in frustration and sat on the bench. "Yes?" she replied harshly.

"I…I like you too."

They stared at each other.

Alicia started again. "I said I—"

I heard you," Katie said softly.

"Aren't you going to kiss me now?"

"I was getting to it, but I couldn't quite manage to actually stand.

"Oh."

"Oh."

They both stood, their faces mere inches apart.

"Well…" Katie mumbled.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Oh here."

The other girl's eyes widened as their mouths mashed together.

Alicia pulled back. "Well…that was—"

"That was nice," Katie muttered breathily.

Part Three: Oliver/Percy "I would never want to."

"That was nice," said Ron, referring to the fact that Oliver Wood had actually given the Gryffindor team a night off from practice.

Harry dug into his dinner. "Yeah, I'll say. Wood never gives us breaks."

"He's a regular hard ass," laughed Fred.

Percy frowned. "Oliver is merely doing his job and ensuring a Gryffindor victory."

"And wearing us into the bloody ground," replied George.

"You'll never see the value of hard work," Percy sighed.

"And you'll never see the value of anything with that big snobby ego of yours in the way," George said.

Percy scowled and turned away. His gaze crossed the table, catching a pair of familiar eyes.

Olive Wood gazed back at him calmly, rose from the table, and left.

Percy contemplated. The strange moment and returned to the conversation with his fellow prefects.

Oliver sat at the window in the common room

It was midnight, and everyone else had gone to bed.

He had never understood insomnia before, but lately his mind brought the fact that he was suffering from it to his attention.

He told his friends that it was stress. It wasn't.

It was him. That boy that couldn't seem to allow Oliver's head to contain any thoughts that didn't involve the two of them naked.

He tried desperately to drift into sleep without the image of that boy screaming his name until he was hoarse.

There was a faint creak as someone moved across the room.

Oliver turned around. "Hello," he said softly.

Percy gave him an awkward glance. "Hi." He crossed the room. "Can't sleep?"

Oliver shook his head. "It's the stress," he lied.

Percy joined him on the window ledge. "You're full of shit," he muttered.

Both boys seemed surprised by his swearing.

"Excuse me," Percy mumbled. "I just meant…it's obvious that something in particular is keeping you up."

Oliver flushed. "Perhaps."

They stared out the window silently.

"I won't tell a soul," Percy said.

Oliver gave him a calculating glance.

"I'm a complete pervert, I'm afraid," he said finally.

Percy blinked.

The other boy continued. "I'm into...boys…"

Percy frowned. "Being gay doesn't make you perverted, Oliver. Is that what you—"

"No," Oliver interrupted. "Boys…younger boys."

"Younger."

Oliver's gaze returned to the window. "I should be a role model. I shouldn't be thinking about…" he trailed off.

"Who?" Percy asked.

Oliver's eyes sank.

Percy scooted closer to him.

The other boy hit the window. "Hell, its Harry. I can't even look at him without…" He paled. "He's just so…What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Percy replied.

"No, no it's sick. It's wrong. I—"

Percy took him by the wrists. "You know, sometimes…I look into your eyes…and I can tell you understand me. " He blushed. "I…I've seen a lot of things in your eyes."

He caressed the other boy's fingers. "But I have never once seen anything even relatively sick, wrong, or perverted in you, Oliver." His eyes dropped nervously, his lashes fluttering.

Oliver kissed him slowly, the other boy leaning against the glass.

He pulled back. "You could never be Harry."

Percy smiled grimly, resting a hand on the other boy's cheek. "I would never want to."


	5. DWM5

Part One: Luna/Snape "Or if you like…we don't have to talk at all."

"I would never want to," said the blonde girl cheerfully as she scrubbed on yet another cauldron.

"Want to what?" asked Snape.

He hated detentions with this girl, but she always seemed to deserve them, and before her could stop himself the words would be out.

"To become a potions teacher," she replied.

She was a ceaseless chatterbox, and he hated her constant talking more than anything. He had been a rather quiet child, and the invasion of his precious silence made him feel rather peeved.

"And why is that?"

The worst part of it all was that she always seemed to find a way to get him to respond to her, to drag him into the conversation. He _wanted_ to ignore her, but countless times, he found himself speaking to her when he'd usually rather not.

"Well, in your case, it seems to give you a nasty disposition towards everything."

He frowned. "I'll have you know that potion-making is a very noble art, and I am proud to be teaching it to others."

The girl continued, ignoring the disdain in his voice. She hummed as she worked. "Well, you certainly don't show it."

He glared at his paper and tried to focus.

She set down her scouring pad and grinned triumphantly. "Finished."

"Smile all you want," he said. "You'll be back here soon enough with plenty of cauldrons…"

She gave him a searching look and walked over to him.

"Do you really hate me as much as you pretend?" She sat on his desk. "Or do you give me detentions because you enjoy my company?"

He scowled at her.

"I can't imagine many people talk to you with your icy appearance." She touched his nose. "I know better. You enjoy talking to me, and I enjoy talking to you."

Snape flushed, staring harder into his papers.

Luna bent forward and gave him a rather fetching grin. "So I'll see you here tomorrow then?"

He paled as she kissed his cheek and skipped toward the door.

"Perhaps you can do the talking," she said. "Or if you like…we don't have to talk at all."

Part Two: Hermione/Trelawney "Is something wrong, child?"

"Or if you like we don't have to talk at all," said Professor Trelawney eagerly. "We can just meditate. Basking in the glory of the divine prophets!"

Hermione scowled. "Professor, I didn't come here for a lesson."

Trelawney appeared confused. "You haven't returned to continue your studies?"

"I hate this class, Professor. I'm never coming back."

She fiddled with her glasses and sat down. "Oh."

Hermione remained standing. "I'm here about Harry."

"Mr. Potter?"

The Gryffindor tried to restrain her disgust at that smoky voice. "Yes," she said. "Lately, you seem to be putting odd notions in his head."

Trelawney seemed to be studying her carefully.

Hermione continued. "About death. I came here to tell you to stop. It won't do Harry any good if you keep spouting out prophecies of his death—"

"On the contrary, Miss Granger—"

"I'm not here to argue," Hermione cut in forcefully. "Your stupid claims have done enough."

The older woman seemed taken aback for a moment. "Very well," she sniffed. "I will refrain from sharing my…visions with Mr. Potter."

Hermione turned toward the door in relief.

"But only if you study Divinations again."

She frowned and looked back at the beaming professor.

"For Harry's sake," she muttered.

"Good," said Trelawney. "We will start immediately with a crystal gazing lesson."

Hermione sat across from her, fuming.

Trelawney stared into her crystal ball mistily.

"I see love of a most interesting nature," she murmured. "One whom you hate will become something more…"

Hermione scoffed.

"You do not believe me?" inquired the professor.

"If you are so gifted with foresight, who will this most glorious love be?"

"Only you yourself can see that."

Trelawney gestured for Hermione to look into the crystal haze.

The Gryffindor sighed in exasperation but complied.

She was most surprised to see a shadowy figure manifesting in the bauble. She leaned forward to get a closer look, the tip of her nose nearly touching the glassy surface.

It was a woman. She was leaning against a window pane, gazing into the light silently.

Hermione blinked, trying desperately to decipher who the woman could be.

She frowned as the crystal ball once again grew hazy.

Professor Trelawney had a cheerful glint to her eyes as Hermione looked up. "Perhaps the art of Divination holds interest for you yet?"

Hermione remained silent, refusing to admit anything.

Trelawney stood. "I suppose that is enough for one day. I will see you tomorrow."  
Hermione moved toward the door. "And Harry?"

"Will hear no more from me," the woman replied.

The girl seemed satisfied with this answer and continued to leave.

Professor Trelawney walked over to the window as Hermione made it to the door.

The Gryffindor stopped.

It was the woman from the crystal, leaning against the window. The light played across her face perfectly.

Trelawney gave her a confounded look. "Is something wrong, child?"

Part Three: Draco/Ginny "I am surprised."

"Is something wrong, child?" asked the shopkeeper.

A rather anxious Draco scowled. "No, and I am not a child."

The woman rolled her eyes. "With the way you're carrying on it's a wonder you're not still in your nappies."

"Shut up."

Draco turned away and studied the window. He was sure he had seen that horrid girl again.

"Your robes," chimed the shopkeeper cheerfully.

He snatched up the parcel and trudged out the door.

The bell gave a satisfactory ring, announcing his exit to the pedestrians outside.

After dolling out the proper amount of glares, Draco briskly made his way down to his hotel. School began in a week, and he so hated to travel in anything but steady increments.

"Good afternoon, sir," said the friendly woman at the front desk.

"Piss off," he said, grabbing a handful of complementary mints as he breezed past.

She paled but continued to smile. "Thank you, sir."

His suite always provided the necessary solitude. Like his father, Draco always insisted on the best, and as long as it had at least three Jacuzzis, he was happy.

He sighed and tossed his parcel onto a nearby chair before collapsing on the bed.

Sleep glided over his consciousness, and for a moment, the only thing on his mind was "Zzzzz…."

"Hello, Draco."

His head shot up. "What?"

His eyes widened as he spotted his visitor.

"You!" he managed to sputter.

The girl smiled, leaning against the fireplace. Flaming red hair draped over her shoulders luxuriously. "Hello," she repeated.

Draco was astounded. This girl was everywhere! Why couldn't her avoid her?

She moved toward him and smiled.

His jaw dropped. "I don't now about this."

Her slender fingers twined through his hair.

"Draco," she purred.

"Stop it," he blurted out.

She giggled.

Draco frowned. "What do you want, Weasley? I don't trust this."

She remained silent.

"Answer me!" he cried petulantly.

"I have an interest in you," she replied.

"You're up to s—s—s—OME—thing," he said as she kissed his throat.

"What makes you say that?" Her lips moved down to his collarbone.

"Well, seduction doesn't really seem your style."

She smiled and pulled away briefly. "Perhaps it only bothers you because seduction _is_ your style, and my usurpation of your style upsets you."

Draco blinked. "Exactly."

Ginny seemed amused by this. "Well, I think it's time you know…that I don't care."

They both toppled over as she kissed him full on the lips.

Draco pulled away from her. "Cut it out."

She laughed and yanked him forward by the collar. "You like it," she muttered.

"That's why you have to stop," he said.

Ginny leaned into his ear. "Draco, since when have I done anything to satisfy _you_?" she asked.

He felt trapped suddenly. "I—I—uh…"

She smirked. "What's this? The every witty Draco Malfoy at a loss for words? I am surprised."


End file.
